Some vehicles drive through water. Some of these vehicles have an internal combustion engine that uses air to combust fuel. Air intakes generally provide the air to cylinders of an engine of the vehicle so that combustion can occur. However, the engine can experience difficulties when the air intake is positioned relatively low on the vehicle permitting water to enter the air intake. To prevent water from entering the combustion engine, a vehicle may have a snorkel attached to the air intake on the combustion engine. The snorkel is a pipe or other tube that connects from the air intake at the engine to a relative higher position on the vehicle to avoid the air intake accepting water when the vehicle is traveling through water. Accordingly, an upper opening of the snorkel can be at a position that is level with a roof of the vehicle. Moreover, in some circumstances, attachment points for the snorkel can involve drilling holes in an A-pillar, which may permit moisture and other contaminates to enter the A-pillar.